Computer networks form the foundation of an organization's information technology (IT) infrastructure. Considering their importance, computer networks are expected to have high availability and scalability. A stacking system (or stack) may be useful in this regard. In a stacking system, two or more network devices (for example, network switches) may be connected to one another via cables, to form a single logical network device.